Il voulait voir les mouettes
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Après la guerre, Legolas et Gimli voyagent à travers la Terre du Milieu pour visiter tout ce qui intéresse soit l'un, soit l'autre. Malheureusement, il se pourrait que pour l'un d'eux, ce ne soit l'occasion de se venger de l'attitude de son ami...


**Seconde parodie du SDA. D'après une idée originale de Black3, sur DeviantArt.**

**Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif. Les personnages et les lieus utilisés appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour nous avoir fait partager son univers.**

**Plus courte que la première, mais avec d'autres personnages principaux... Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Il voulait voir les mouettes…

**'-'**

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- Bientôt.

La Guerre de l'Anneau s'était bien terminée, finalement. Le seul mort que la Communauté avait à déplorer était Boromir, mais de toute façon tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était fou à lier, aussi ne manquait-il à personne. Il avait même été capable de proposer de projeter l'Anneau en Mordor avec une catapulte…

Comme ils se l'étaient promis lors de la guerre, Legolas et Gimli s'étaient mis à arpenter la Terre du Milieu pour découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'elle renfermait, notamment pour ce qui était des grottes et des bois. Après l'antique forêt de Fangorn, ils étaient passés aux grottes de Helm, derrière le gouffre du même nom, et à présent ils se dirigeaient vers la baie de Belfalas, réputée pour sa magnifique vue sur la mer. Mais ce voyage n'enthousiasmait pas Gimli outre mesure, au grand dam de Legolas.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? répéta le nain.

- Dans peu de temps.

Un silence.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- On y est presque.

Un grognement du nain.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- Bientôt, répéta Legolas en soupirant. Dîtes-moi, maître nain, il ne me semble pas m'être autant plaint quand vous m'avez emmené dans les cavernes scintillantes.

Gimli s'arrêta, les yeux brillants au souvenir des merveilles qu'ils avaient vu dans les grottes de Fort-le-Cor.

- Ce n'est pas comparable ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était purement génial ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié !

Legolas secoua la tête, découragé. Lui aussi se souvenait de leur visite…

**'-'**

_Cavernes scintillantes, trois mois plus tôt._

- Ah, regardez ce fantastique quartz !

Legolas suivait son ami dans le dédale des grottes, et il ne connaissait pas de mots pour exprimer son regret d'avoir accepté de l'y accompagner. Depuis leur arrivée, Gimli courait de paroi en paroi, s'extasiant devant telle ou telle roche, sans que l'elfe n'y comprenne rien. Certes, lui aussi aimait les joyaux, mais de là à adorer des cailloux brillants pendus au plafond…

- Observez cette incroyable roche brune et rouge !

Le nain se précipita sur une autre stalactite.

- Voyez ce beau filon de mithril !

Il sauta presque de l'autre côté du tunnel.

- La radiance de cet ambre est magique !

Il se jeta sur une autre roche.

- Admirez cette aguichante émeraude verte !

Il courut tout au fond de la salle.

- Laissez-moi embrasser ce fantastique minerai !

Et pendant ce temps, Legolas le suivait la tête basse.

**'-'**

- J'ai tellement souffert là-bas, soupira Legolas.

Gimli le considéra d'un œil noir et allait répondre quand un cri discordant leur parvint aux oreilles, en même temps qu'un oiseau blanc passait au ras de leurs têtes. Legolas resta interdit un moment, et tout à coup il laissa exploser sa joie.

- Les mouettes ! Nous sommes arrivés !

Il se précipita en avant, et Gimli le suivit tant bien que mal. Suivre un elfe en pleine course alors que l'on mesure un mètre cinquante, il faut quand même le faire. Legolas s'arrêta sur un promontoire rocheux qui surplombait la mer. Il tomba à genoux, sidéré par tant de beauté, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Le nain le rejoignit en nage, et s'arrêta pour souffler péniblement.

- Respirer l'air salin m'emmène encore plus loin que de fumer de l'herbe de la Lorien, souffla Legolas.

- Enfoiré d'elfe, dit Gimli en inspirant bruyamment, me faire courir pour voir de l'eau…

- Regardez, maître nain, l'invita le prince.

Gimli renifla dédaigneusement.

- Observez donc, dit joyeusement l'elfe en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, la beauté de la mer !

Sauf que taper dans le dos d'un nain de plus de cent kilo, muni d'une armure et penché en avant pour reprendre son souffle n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on se trouve au bord d'une falaise. Déséquilibré, Gimli battit l'air de ses bras une demi-seconde, avant de tomber en avant dans un grand cri.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! réussit-il à faire entendre avant de disparaître dans un grand "splash".

Legolas se mit à quatre pattes pour voir si le nain remontait, mais il ne réapparut pas à la surface, même au bout de plusieurs minutes. Porter une armure avait aussi ses inconvénients, après tout.

- Il a coulé comme une pierre, constata le prince, atterré.

Mais s'il y avait au quelqu'un près de lui à ce moment, il n'aurait pu manquer de remarquer le petit rire sadique et le sourire sournois qui couvrait le visage de l'elfe.

**'-'**

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, par le biais d'une review! Merci d'avance ;)**

_Cette fiction est dédiée à P'tite Mimi, pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte que Legolas est loin d'être l'elfe parfait que tout le monde imagine! ;)_


End file.
